


Trust no one...but Felicity Smoak

by Sophie1973



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, F/M, short and fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie1973/pseuds/Sophie1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short crossover written for my friend Mel's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust no one...but Felicity Smoak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellovesall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/gifts).



There was something special about the young woman standing in the brightly lit office. She was talking animatedly with her hands, her blue eyes shining behind her glasses and her blonde hair tied in a sleek ponytail.

Even though she was probably a good 15 years older, Dana felt a weird but platonic attraction to the woman. She suspected that it was probably a fairly common occurrence for anyone meeting Felicity Queen.

“Thank you for coming so quickly,” Felicity said with a bright smile.

“What can we do for you, Mrs Queen?”

Felicity opened her mouth but was cut off by the appearance of a man.

“Felicity, are you rea...Oh, sorry. Hi.”

Dana gave an appreciative look at the newcomer. She knew who he was of course. Mayor Oliver Queen was running for his third year. He dropped a quick kiss on his wife’s forehead and Dana couldn’t help but notice how ridiculously handsome they both look together.

“Oliver, these are Agent Scully and Mulder from the FBI. About that thing we saw on camera?”

He raised an eyebrow. “The FBI?”

“They are from a special division.”

Oliver just nodded, and Dana was surprised that he didn’t ask more questions. He obviously trusted his wife’s word completely.

Felicity turned back to the two agents.

“So, I know this is real life, and not a TV show like Supernatural.”

“It’s a good show,” Mulder chimed in and Dana leveled him with a ‘seriously?’ glare to which he responded with a shrug. Mayor Queen just smiled.

“Go on, Mrs Queen.”

“A couple of days ago, the camera outside of my husband’s offices caught something...strange. I think that it might be a shapeshifter.”  
Mulder eyed her with sudden interest. “What makes you say that?”

“Because the person it was...impersonating is the Police Captain of Star City, and a good friend of us. And at that time he was in a restaurant, celebrating his one year wedding anniversary with my mom. Also, his eyes glowed when he looked into the camera.”

“Do you have any footage that we can use?”

Felicity turned around, taking a flash drive and giving it to Dana.

“Here you are. If you can help us with this person...creature..whatever, we would be really grateful. We’re dealing with enough stuff already here as it is.”

“You mean like Vigilantes, super soldiers and meta humans?” Mulder ask with a knowing smirk.

Felicity smiled. “Amongst other things. Meta humans are more the lot of Central City though.”

“Well, we’ll see what we…”

“Dad, are you and Felic…”

The young boy barging into the room stopped in his track upon seeing the visitors, mumbling a quick, “Sorry.”

“This is my son, William,” Oliver said with a proud smile.

It was like a sucker punch to her gut. Dana felt all air leave her lungs and a rush of noise filled her head. It lasted but a few seconds before she felt Mulder’s fingers gently squeezing the skin between her neck and shoulder, and saw the look of concern on Felicity’s face.

Mayor Queen was talking with his son and hadn’t noticed.

“Scully? Are you ok?” Mulder asked softly.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Just felt a bit dizzy.”

“Told you we shouldn’t have skipped lunch,” he told her with a smile, and she met his gaze. It was full of love and compassion. 

He understood.

“We have an excellent cafeteria on the third floor. Please go find Danny there and tell him it is on me,” Felicity offered.

Dana was struck by the empathy on the young woman’s face, and even though it was impossible, it felt like she had understood what had occurred into her head a few minutes ago. Like she knew.

Felicity Smoak was a computer genius, and Dana briefly wondered how much of William’s birth and adoption was still floating somewhere around the World Wide Web.

She shook her head, focusing back on the present.

“You have a lovely family, Mrs Queen,” Dana told her quietly.

“Thank you. I’m a very lucky woman,” she said, glancing at the father and son who were looking at her with a matching look of adoration on their face.

“We’ll keep in touch.”

“Thank you Agents.”

Mrs Queen didn’t even wait for them to leave the room before she stepped into her husband’s embrace and ruffled the young boy’s hair with a teasing laugh.

In the elevator, Scully noticed Mulder’s goofy grin.

“What?” she asked, even though she knew the answer perfectly well.

She had 23 years of experience reading him like an open book, after all.

She smiled at the excited glint in his eyes. “You, me, and a shapeshifter, Scully. Just like the good old days.”


End file.
